1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig that is installed on a measuring device for measuring dimensions of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of measuring dimensions of a manufactured workpiece using images obtained by taking pictures of the workpiece with a camera is known. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-173817, for example.)
In the method, depending on the kind of a workpiece, measurement of various dimensions of each of six surfaces, that is, a front surface, a back surface, a top surface, a bottom surface, a right side surface, and a left side surface of a terminal fitting to be fixed to the end of an electric wire, for example, is required in some cases. In the case of measurement of a terminal fitting, a jig in which the terminal fitting can be inserted and attached in a state where each of the above six surfaces points at the optical axis of a camera is used.
In the above method, however, there is a problem that each time a picture of each of the six surfaces is taken, the terminal fitting must be reinstalled on the jig by changing the orientation of the terminal fitting, which requires labor and time for measurement work.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above circumstances, and its object is to provide a jig that enables an efficient measurement of dimensions of a workpiece.